Jesse and Australia?
by RayneSummer
Summary: Crack and humor. Bringin' Jesse from 5.08, The Children Are Our Future, back, because DAMN that kid's sass and badassness didn't get enough recognition. Very different from my normal stories. Don't own anything but the craziness of writing. Enjoy!


**Okay, so this is basically pretty much a crack idea that me and my friends had. We're never going to forget the sassy half-demon Jesse from season five, and we have all decided he'd gone to Australia and got a load of kangaroos... so here. Crack, humor and sassiness up ahead. You have been warned!**

* * *

Millie yawned and reached up to turn out the light.

Suddenly, her bedroom door creaked. She froze, not daring to look around. That would usually be creepy anyway, but especially tonight as last time she looked, _the door was clicked shut_.

There was a sound from the foot of her bed. She squeezed her eyes tight shut and whispered a prayer to herself.

A shadow fell over her.

She counted silently to ten, and opened her eyes.

"G'day, mate! Just thought you looking lonely tonight; wondered if you wanted a kangaroo." The kid, not much older than her, that stood beside her bed, shrugged as if he had just offered her a drink of lemonade from a lemonade stand.

Millie blinked and stared.

The kid frowned at her, then seemed to realise something. "Ooh, right. Sorry." He smiled and politely held out a hand towards her. "Hey. Name's Jesse."

* * *

Sam and Dean sighed as they entered their motel room for the week, soaking and muddy from burning the bones of some pissed off dead dude last night.

Sam sat heavily down on a chair at the table as Dean, muttered darkly about _friggin' ghosts who like to throw people around should be sacked _(whatever that meant), headed into the bathroom without a backwards glance.

As the shower ran, Sam took a sip of coffee and scanned the newspaper that they had left on the table earlier when they had rushed out.

It was the usual pointless articles - a mother had a baby as 16; a father ran away because he couldn't cope with his children; a child was visited in the night by a boy with ten kangaroos, who offered her one...

Sam almost spat out his mouthful of coffee. _Wait, WHAT?_

He scanned the article, become more incredulous with every sentence.

_A girl swore she was just about to turn her light off when she heard the apparently closed door creak... she opened her eyes to find a boy, appearance of an early teenager, standing by her bed... introduced himself and offered her a kangaroo, out of the ten that were currently bouncing around her room... she continued to stare at him in shock, so he shrugged again and left, calling his kangaroos after him... girl insists this strange encounter really happened._

At the bottom, there was a picture of the 'distraught' girl, an address and phone number, and a rough drawing of what this boy had looked like.

It was this last feature that led to Dean coming out of the bathroom, clean and clothed, to find Sam gaping at the newspaper in front of him.

Dean raised an eyebrow. Sammy had finally gone loopy with geekiness then...

He sighed and headed to his bed to sit down and pull a clean pair of socks on. When he looked back at the motel table a few minutes later, Sam was still staring at whatever article he was reading, mouth hanging open in shock.

Dean cleared his throat and stood up, but Sam didn't react, so he rolled his eyes and walked over to his brother.

"Dude, enough already. Go have a shower before the mud attaches itself to you," he lectured Sam, who finally turned to look at him, eyes wide. Dean's worry started to kick in. What in the hell could have got hunter-Sam so astonished? (Well, it might of actually been _hell_, as in hell, but it was doubtful to find something that triggering in the paper, to be honest.)

"What is it, Sam?" Dean asked, glancing down at the paper and then frowning up at his brother. "I don't see anything?"

Sam shook his head minutely and tapped a certain article on the page he was looking at. Dean sighed again and focused on it.

The story was the most idiotic thing he had ever heard of - and that was a _lot _of 'things'. But this? A random kid turning up with ten kangaroos in a girl's bedroom? What the hell was that meant to be?

Dean looked impatiently back up at Sam. "What? I don't see anything."

Sam tapped the article again and Dean went back to it. At the bottom, there was...

_Oh._

The Winchesters stared at each other in silence for a moment.

Dean eventually spoke.

"We gotta go sort him out," he said faintly. Sam nodded in silent agreement.

* * *

They arrived on the 'crime scene' and took a look around. Finding nothing, they thanked the mother and traumatised daughter of the household again, then headed back out to the Impala and sat in their respective seats, staring into space.

"I got nothing," Dean huffed, spreading his hands. Sam sighed.

"Well, Cas did say-"

"Uh-uh." Dean directed a half-glare at Sam as he cut him off. "Cas also went into his house and tried to kill the kid. No wonder he ran away."

Sam rolled his eyes. There were a lot of things Dean was never going to forgive the angel for.

"Well, you know. All that 'can't be found unless he wants to be' crap," he offered. Dean sighed this time.

"I know, I know," he muttered, starting up the car. "I just hope we find him. Jesse's cool factor has shot up, but at the expense of now being on the radar!"

Sam thought about this for a second, then shrugged and nodded in agreement.

* * *

Back at their motel room, the boys entered silently, both thinking.

Dean just reached up to turn the light on, when suddenly there was a creak in the room. He held up a hand to stop Sam, behind him, and squinted into the darkness. He hadn't realised there was a hunt in this town...

"Hey, guys!"

A bright voice immediately stopped Dean's thoughts. _What the...?_

The lights went on and the Winchesters blinked at the half-demon kid sitting on the bed closest to the door.

"Jesse?" Sam said in amazement. The kid smiled cheerfully and nodded.

"Yep. Heard, and saw, actually, that you guys were in town, and figured you were looking for me," he informed them. "Seeing as I've already finished with the couple of angels here that were screwing with people's thoughts," he added.

Sam and Dean stared at the child in front of them.

When they had last seen him, after the apocalypse a few years ago, he had been a small, rather scared, boy, wondering about his role in the world. He had refused to go with them in the politest way - by leaving without saying. (Well, that was politer than outright saying it.)

Now, he was much more grown up; still only a teenager, but so mature. He was sitting there as if he had been using his powers excellently his whole life.

Suddenly, the Winchesters couldn't help but smile. This was one thing that had turned out okay, in the end. And they hadn't even needed to really get involved.

Dean stepped into the room and towards the kid, Sam following, both grinning.

"Wow, kid, never put you down for the Australian type," Dean commented, remembering the article. He looked around. "So, where are your buddies?"

"I didn't steal them," Jesse quickly put in. "They just followed me. My teleport's the easiest to control; I can easily make sure they come anywhere with me, but they're free to go wherever."

Sam nodded in approval as he glanced around too. "So, where are they?"

The kid shrugged. "Out playing in the park I guess. They love parks. And children." He beamed. "So I thought children would like one!"

Dean thought about this and shrugged. Fair enough assumption. He was pretty sure that everyone, if they had time, would like a kangaroo, like Jesse thought.

The half-demon child watched them, slightly worried. "I didn't mean to cause any fuss," he added quietly, looking down.

To his surprise, both hunters started laughing. He looked up, eyes wide. "So, you're not annoyed or anything at me?"

Dean shook his head, grinning. "No, kid. I just think it's cool."

"It would be better if you could lay off the kangaroos though," Sam added sportingly. "Although they are awesome, not everyone wants one, remember?"

Jesse nodded solemnly. "Noted," he replied. The Winchesters just stared at him, eyes bright with laughter. Jesse smiled and hopped off the bed.

"Guess I'd better be going, then. I'll stay under the radar," he told them with a smile.

Dean nodded. "You do that, kid. Oh, and Jesse-" In the doorway, he looked back questioningly. Dean grinned again. "Stay cool."

Jesse gave a single laugh. "Will do," he replied, saluting as he ran out of the door and to the park to pick up his kangaroos and head to his next place.

Once he had left, Sam went over and closed the door. Then he turned around and just looked at Dean, an eyebrow raised. "Well?"

"Things like that in our life, Sammy?" Sam nodded. Dean shook his head and smiled. "Priceless."

* * *

**That was complete and utter crack and crap, but hey, I said I'd write it, and I have! Do excuse my ramblings of tonight; I'm still sick and tired and was interestingly not interested by this week's episode. Anyways, I'm sure I'll be back with some sensible stories sometime soon. I hope you enjoyed the humor! ~Rayne**


End file.
